


When Music Dads Strike

by VlETATOMORIRE



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, humour me okay?, i'm trash for an au where pier is ermals son and niccolo is fabrizios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlETATOMORIRE/pseuds/VlETATOMORIRE
Summary: Ermal Meta lives in Milan with his son Pier and owns a music shop.Fabrizio and his three children (Niccolo, Libero & Anita) live in Milan. Fabrizio works as a car mechanic and on weekends plays gigs with his band in a 'shady' bar.What happens when their sons decide to meddle in their fathers love lives.





	1. Chapter 1

He was late. As in _‘shit I missed two classes late’._ Pier just knew that there was no way of talking his way out of this. He knew that the teacher would call his father and his father would tell him he was right. He wouldn’t yell. No, his father never yelled at him, but he would surely tell Pier that he would not be able to play any more gigs during school nights. Which would be the worst thing ever as it was easier for Pier to get gigs then. Friday and Saturday nights, when the best crowds were out, only wanted known artists in the area or more experienced. Pier didn’t mind playing to pretty much non-existent crowds in the middle of the week if it meant he was able to play and sometimes even get paid for it. Not much, maybe just €20 for a set but for him it was more than enough.

He came to a stop outside the classroom door and took a deep breath. Time for his English class. He had already missed Italian and Maths. Sighing, he opened the door and walked in, there was no point delaying it. As the door opened, all eyes in the class turned to him including those of his teacher who crossed his arms over his chest.

“Pierfrancesco Cordio, how nice of you to join us. Would you like to explain as to why you were absent from your first two classes and why you are late for my class?”

“I’m sorry. I overslept…my alarm never went off and my dad has left for work so he wasn’t able to wake me and-“

“Enough. I will be having a word with your father later. Don’t think that I won’t be calling him after this class. Now go find a seat and stop disturbing my class any further.”

Pier nodded and looked around to find his friend Simone but much to his disappointment the seat next to him was already taken. Looking around the room once again he spotted a seat at the back next to Niccolò, also known as the class trouble maker. Seeing as he had no other choice, he made his way to the back of the class and sat down, shooting a forced smile in Niccolò’s direction. His class mate only rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his notebook, where he was absentmindedly sketching different designs.

The class seemed to drag on. Usually Pier was attentive in this class as it turned out that learning English came easily to him but not today. Today he was dreading the end of the lessons knowing that his teacher would call his father and tell him that Pier had missed two lessons and came in late for the third. Finally, though, after what seemed like hours, the bell rang, and Pier never shot up from his seat faster. As he was packing his books away he felt Niccolò lean closer to him.

“You don’t know I won’t bite you?”

Pier looked at him confused with a raised eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, come on.” His classmate chuckled, putting on his sunglasses. “If you could have, you’d have moved further away from me. Please, I know what everyone says about me and for the most part I don’t care but you don’t have to run. I won’t bite you.”

As he finished speaking, he picked up his bag, pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and put it behind his ear and looked at Pier one more time before leaving the classroom, ignoring the calls of the teacher to come back and give him the cigarette. Pier stood there staring after him for several seconds, only to be called back to reality by the voice of his friend Simone.

“Hey Pier. You okay?”

“Yeah…. I’m fine. Did I miss much in Italian or maths?”

Simone shook his head as the two left the classroom and made their way outside for their lunch break. “No, still going on about Dante in Italian and going over the same bullshit as last week in math. I’m jealous you got to miss them. Waste of time.”

The two reached their favourite spot at the back of the school grounds under a tree and sat down, taking out their food.

“I wouldn’t same lucky. Alberto is probably on the phone to my dad now and then when I get home he’s going to be all like ‘ _I told you that gigs on school nights are a bad idea’._ Well when else am I supposed to play when no one will let me play on the weekend?!”

Simone leaned against the tree, taking a sip of his iced tea. “Pier, we’ve been through this a lot. I know this. Look, you know your dad, how many times has he said this? Too many to count. I know Ermal enough to know that he’s going to say the same thing again and then next week you’re going to be playing during the week again. Plus, it’s the holidays so more crowds, no?”

Pier sighed, Simone was right. The amount of times that he and his father had a similar conversation, but this time Pier just felt like it would be the final straw. There’s only so many times he can promise to not be late for class after playing a concert. “Some how I think this will be the final straw. Plus, usually I’m only late for half of the class. Not like missing two whole classes and half of a third and sadly not. We’re going to Bari with Rinald to visit nonna. Plus, dad’s nonna is coming over from Albania so we’re going to most likely spend the whole week in Bari.”

They spent the rest of their break talking about random stuff but soon enough the bell rang, and it meant the last two classes of the day. Pier had double biology whilst Simone was heading for physics and geography. They said their goodbyes at the bottom of the staircase and Pier headed up to the 2nd floor for his classes. Thankfully those two classes seemed to quickly go by and before he knew it he was making his way home. He texted Simone to tell him that he’d be heading straight home as he wanted to cook something in an attempt to sweeten his dad up a little. He came to the crossing near the park, opting to take the longer route home to avoid passing by his dad’s music shop when he felt somebody nudge his shoulder. Turning to look at the person he was met with a cloud of cigarette smoke being blow in his face.

“What the fuck?!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. You want some company? As promised before, I truly don’t bite.”

“Sure.”

So, this is how Pier ended up walking home with Niccolò. Turned out that they actually had a bit in common. Especially when it came to music. They both played piano and the guitar, and both sang. It felt so nice to be talking to him that Pier wasn’t even paying attention which way they had been walking. Suddenly Niccolò stopped in front of a shop.

“You want to come in? I’m coming to pick up a CD of this French rock band my dad asked me to order in for him. Won’t take long. Or you can wait out here?”

Just then Pier realised where they were. Outside his father’s music store. He was about to quickly rush off when the door opened, and his father stepped outside, clearly having spotted him through the window, with his arms crossed over his chest. So, any hope of his teacher forgetting about that phone call had gone out the window.

“Oh, hi papa. How are you today? Nice day isn’t it?”

“Pierfrancesco Cordio. Care to explain to me why you missed two lessons in school today?”

Pier awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, thinking about the best way to begin explaining himself. Though it’s not like he needed to. His dad knew why he was late. Sensing the awkwardness, Niccolò cleared his throat.

“Sorry. I guess now is not the best time but I’m here to pick up a CD for my dad. Under the name Mobrici?”

Ermal blinked as he turned to the boy that his son was with. Oh right. Yes, the boy did call in the morning saying he would come to pick the CD up after school.

“Right of course. Come on in. You too Pier.”

Niccolò apologetically smiled at Pier as he followed his friends father inside. Inside Pier headed straight for the back room to throw his bag on the sofa. However, it seemed the sofa was occupied as a yelp followed his actions. Looking back into the room he saw Andrea, one of his dad’s new employees sitting up.

“Ah shit. Sorry Andrea. I didn’t realise you were there.”

“Eh, all’s good. Taking a break and trying not to let my hangover kill me. What did you do at school? Ermal’s not very happy.”

Pier rolled his eyes. “I had a gig last night and I overslept and missed two lessons. So naturally my dad is making a big deal out of this.”

Andrea was about to say something when someone tapped Pier on his shoulder and he turned around to find Niccolò standing there smiling awkwardly at him.

“Yeah…I’m gonna head off now. Must go and pick up my younger siblings from school and cook something before my dad gets back from work. I’ll text you later?”

Pier only nodded, not really realising the fact that he never gave Nic his phone number. As soon as the door closed behind his friend, Pier’s father appeared from behind the counter, once again arms crossed over his chest and not a very pleased look on his face.

“What did I say before Pierfrancesco?”

That is how Pier knew he as in trouble. His father calling him Pierfrancesco and not Pier. He looked awkwardly around, before letting his gaze land on his shoes. What else could he tell his father that he hasn’t said before? They’ve been in this exact situation many times over the past year.

“Pier I don’t want you to ruin your grades and fail school. I know you want to peruse a career in music and you know I fully support you in this but don’t fail school. You never know where life will take you. Plus, if you want to get into Sapienza University of Rome to study music, you still need to meet the grades required in other subjects.”

His voice was much softer now, not so strict. Though that was nothing new. Pier knew that his father was incapable at being angry at him for long. Though he never wanted that to happen. Seeing his father angry was not something that Pier wanted to ever see.

“I know…but so do you. You know that I can only get gigs during the week. No one will let me play weekends! I won’t bring enough crowds in for a Friday or Saturday night!”

Ermal sighed, leaning against the counter. He knew that. Of course, he knew that, he himself once tried to peruse a career in music, to no luck of course. He didn’t want to take those opportunities away from his son, but he also didn’t want his son to fail school.

“We’ll talk about this later, alright? What are you going to do now?”

Pier sighed internally, knowing that they most likely won’t talk about this later.

“I was going to go home and cook something for dinner.”

Ermal nodded and pulled out his wallet from his pocket, passing €50 to his son.

“You might have to stop at the shop first. We don’t really have much as I got side tracked with some orders and never got to go around to going to the shop. Can you also get some coffee? We’re running low.”

Pier nodded and went to the backroom to grab his bag, saying bye to Andrea. He was about to head for the door when his father called him.

“Also, I think Marco might be coming over later and I’m not sure what time I’ll finish so just let him in and don’t late for me with dinner. Eat is as soon as its ready. It’s going to be a late one. Is Simone coming over?”

“I don’t know papa. I haven’t really asked.”

“And who was the guy you were with?”

“Niccolò. He’s in my class and we were walking in the same direction so just started talking.”

“Mobrici. Isn’t he the one who always gets in trouble at school? Is this really the company you want to be keeping Pier?”

Pier had to roll his eyes at that. “Oh, come on papa. He’s not that bad. Plus, who doesn’t get into trouble at school?”

Pier could tell that his dad was about to reply with something sarcastic, so he quickly opened the door to the shop, calling out a hurried ciao, before disappearing and making his way towards the shop.

Ermal sighed as he watched his son leave through the window. Soon Andrea appeared beside him, with a cup of coffee.

“Oh, relax Ermal. Kid will be fine. He’s a smart one.”

Ermal nodded as he took the cup from Andrea and took a sip of the coffee. He knew that Andrea was right. Of course, Pier knew what he was doing. He took another sip of his coffee before setting the mug down.

“Alright. Back to work. I actually want to get back home tonight.”


	2. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "YOU KNOW ANDREA RA?!"
> 
> oops Pier did it and kinda pissed off his father twice in one day

“Yes, and then he said that I’m just a fucking idiot who doesn’t know anything!”

“Libero! Stop swearing or I’ll tell papa!”

The younger boy shrugged as he jumped up to sit on his kitchen counter as his older brother busied himself in the kitchen making dinner for them.

“I’m only quoting what I was called by someone else.” He looked innocently at his older brother.

“Doesn’t matter. You shouldn’t swear. Have you spoken with your teacher though?”

“What difference would that make?”

Niccolò smiled sadly and nodded. He knew that it probably wouldn’t help. Or it would make things worse. He hated that his brother was being bullied at school. He wanted nothing more than to speak with that kid, but his brother was only 8 and he doubted his conversation with that kid would be a good idea.

“I know it might not Lib. Speak with your teacher though. Maybe it will do something. You never know.”

“Can’t you come to my school and like scare him or something Nic?”

Niccolò chuckled softly and shook his head.

“Oh, come on Lib. I am nearly 10 years older than you. I would be in big trouble if I came to your school and tried to threaten an 8-year-old kid. Even if I really want to do that.”

“But you look intimidating with your tattoo’s! Maybe just turn up to school during break one time and then I’ll come talking to you and he might get intimidated.”

“Yes, Lib but I too have school that I need to go to. Anyway, speak with your teacher and stop swearing!”

Ruffling his younger brother’s hair, Niccolò returned to cooking. 30 minutes later he was nearly done with dinner when the door of their apartment opened and closed, and their dad appeared in the hallway.

“Ciao!”

“Papa!”

The door at the end of the hallway opened and Niccolò’s sister Anita ran out, throwing herself at their father, much to the amusement of her oldest brother and their father.

“Ciao Tesoro. Did you have a nice day at school?”

The girl nodded and began telling her dad about school. In the meantime, Niccolò had finished cooking and was putting the food on the plates for them. He got two wine glasses for him and his father and two water glasses for his siblings. Soon everything was set, and the family was enjoying their dinner, the kids telling their father about their days at school. Libero didn’t mention the bully at school and Nic knew better than to say anything if his younger brother didn’t say anything first. It was clear that this was something Libero trusted his older brother with and Nic wasn’t going to betray his trust. Once they had finished the meal both Anita and Libero went to their rooms to work on their homework and Fabrizio and Niccolò sat out on the balcony smoking.

“You shouldn’t smoke Nic. It’s not good for you.”

Niccolò rolled his eyes at his father. Every time the two of them smoked together his father said the exact same thing. It was almost as if it was their inside joke and Niccolò always responded the same way.

“You’re the one to talk old man. How was work anyway papa?”

“Not bad. Same old. Fixing cars. Roberto swung by and said he’s got us another gig at a bar down town tomorrow night. You want to come again? I’ll ask Romina to come watch over Libero and Anita.”

Niccolò chuckled. “When have I ever said no to coming watching you play? Though can I ask a friend from school to come? I think he’d enjoy it.”

The mention of a friend from ‘school’ sparked Fabrizio’s interest. His son never spoke about friends from school and the ‘friends’ he always hung out with were kids from the neighbourhood. Though he was happy that his son actually had friends at school, even if he never spoke about them.

“Yes of course. The more the merrier right? Let me know 100% if he will come so I can add him to the guest list.”

“Thanks papa. Also, don’t you think you should ask zio Filippo to look after Anita and Libero? I’m sure that zia Romina would actually want to come to your show this time.”

Fabrizio rolled his eyes and mumbled something about ‘siblings’ under his breath. Niccolò only chuckled, putting his cigarette out.

“Who is this friend? I’ve never heard you mention any friend from school?”

“Well…we only got talking by chance today, we’ve never really had the chance to before. His name’s Pier. His dad owns _Musica del Mondo_ it seems. Speaking of, I’ve got your CD. I left it on your bed.”

“Ah thanks Nic. Does he work there? It’s been a while since I’ve been there. Short guy always wears a snapback and has glasses?”

Nic shook his head. “No. Tall guy, skinny, curly hair. I think he owns it. Seemed that way. Plus, he was talking about some admin work. I don’t know. I might ask Pier later. I was thinking of going to hang out with him later. If that’s fine by you?”

Fabrizio nodded, leaning back in his seat and taking a sip of his wine. “Of course. Just don’t stay out too late. You have school tomorrow and it’s the last day before Easter break.”

“Will do papa. Alright I’ll be in my room. Going to call Pier.”

 

Pier was in his room, pouring over his maths homework. It wasn’t due until after the Easter break but he wanted to get it out of the way so he wouldn’t have to worry about it. He was about to pick up his phone and call his uncle Rinald when he saw he was getting a call from an unknown number. He hesitated, he usually never answered calls from unknown numbers, but he thought it might have been about a gig he enquired about a few days ago.

“Pierfrancesco Cordio speaking.”

“Hey Pier. It’s Niccolò. From school. Are you busy?”

“Oh hey Nic. Can I call you that or do you prefer Niccolò?”

“No, Nic is fine.”

“Great. No, I’m not busy. Why do you ask?”

“Great. I just wanted to see if you maybe wanted to meet up?”

“Sure. See you in an hour? We can meet outside my dad’s shop?”

“See you then.”

Pier ended the call and looked at the time. 17:30. He decided to have a quick shower. Putting his school books away he made his way into the bathroom. In the shower, as always, he was singing a song that he was working on.

_“Il paradiso_ _è pieno di bambini_

_Che volano sugli aeroplane_

_E tirano palle di neve_

_Agli adulti che non hanno ali.”_

That was all he had at the moment. He had a tune and those few lyrics. Maybe if he could get some time alone on a beach in Bari he could finish the song. Once he was done in the bathroom he stepped outside and heard voices coming from the kitchen. Following the sound, he poked his head through the door and smiled at his dad and his friend Marco.

“Ciao Marco! How are you?”

“I’m good, thanks Pier. Are you going somewhere?”

“Oh yeah. If it’s alright with you papa, I’m just going to meet up with Simone.”

He didn’t want to tell his father that his was going to see Niccolò. Not after his dad insinuated that Nic was bad company. It’s not as if his dad would contact Simone to check and even if so, Pier was sure that his friend would cover for him.

“Yeah sure. No problem. Just don’t come home too late. It’s the last day of school before Easter break tomorrow. Try to make it on time this time.”

Pier rolled his eyes and left to go back to his room to continue getting ready. He had 20 minutes left until he was supposed to go meet Nic. Surely, he’d make it. He opted for a t-shirt of one of his favourite singers, Andrea Ra. He was a fairly unknown artist but Pier really liked his music. Combing his hair, he picked up his wallet and phone and went to the hallway to put his shoes on and grab his jean jacket.

“Okay ciao! I’ll be back later!”

He didn’t wait for an answer before shutting the door behind him and running down the stairs, nearly knocking into one of their neighbours. Once outside, he cursed himself when he realised he left his earphones on his desk. Oh well. No time to go back. Soon enough he was standing outside his dad’s shop, waiting for Nic. His new friend arrived 10 minutes late.

“Hey! Sorry I’m late. I got caught up when I bumped into a friend of mine.”

“No worries. So, what do you want to do?”

“How about we go to a café? I know a good one near by which has the best tiramisu you could hope to try.”

Pier nodded and the two of them set off in the direction of the café. They walked in comfortable silence for a bit, but it didn’t last.

“Hey Pier, can I ask you a question? But like I hope it doesn’t offend you.”

Pier only raised an eyebrow at Niccolò. What could he honestly ask him that could offend him. Seeing that his friend wasn’t going to respond he decided to just ask.

“Like no offence, but you and your dad look nothing alike. Are you /sure/ that he is your dad?”

Pier stopped walking and looked at Niccolò before bursting out laughing. Niccolò raised an eyebrow slightly confused. What was so funny about the question? Or maybe he had something on his face?

“I’m so sorry for laughing…it’s just that I thought everyone at school knew?”

“Knew what?”

“That I’m adopted. He’s not my biological father. Though he was a friend of my mother’s at school but she died when I was 2 and Ermal decided to adopt me since my mother didn’t really have any other family.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

Pier shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I mean he’s the only family I’ve known. I mean my dad and his family that is and truly I am sorry for laughing. I just thought that everyone at school knew. Especially in our class.”

“Yeah, as you can tell I’m not the most attentive person.”

Pier only chuckled softly in reply as they arrived at the café. When they got inside the man behind the counter clearly knew Niccolò.

“Hey Nic! How’s it going? How’s Fabrizio? Ready for the gig tomorrow?”

Niccolò hugged the older man and laughed. “I’m good Ale, how are you? Dad’s fine and of course I am. When am I not?”

“True true. You’re our biggest fan.” He laughed at his own joke. “Oh, I see you’ve brought a friend. What do you two want? I’ll bring it over.”

“Two tiramisu’s and I’ll have a double espresso. Pier what do you want to drink?”

“Oh, just water for me thanks.”

The man with the long hair nodded and Nic lead Pier to a table at the back. Pier was about to ask him about the man, but it seemed that Nic already knew the question that was coming.

“That’s Alessandro. He plays drums in my dad’s band. Speaking of, they’ve got a gig tomorrow at this biker gang style bar tomorrow night. Do you want to come?”

“Sure. Could Simone come as well? He’s the guy from our class that I hang out with. Also, didn’t know your dad was in a band…to be fair, until today I didn’t know much about you. Even that you had siblings.”

Niccolò laughed and nodded.

“Well I like to keep myself to myself. Yes, I know Simone. I might not act like it, but I know the names of people in my classes. Yeah, he’s in a band. It’s nothing serious, they just play gigs together every now and then. Some covers of bands such as Def Leppard, AC/DC, Guns n Roses. Some original songs that my father has written and yeah…I’ve got a younger brother called Libero, he’s 8 and a younger sister called Anita, she’s 6. Do you have any siblings?”

“No. Only child. My dad has never been in a serious enough relationship and he did once say that he never really wanted children of his own. I don’t know why. He must have his reasons. There’s a lot about his past that he doesn’t talk about and I know better than to ask. What does your dad do? And you mom?”

“Dad’s a car mechanic and he also fixes guitars in his spare time. As for my mom, I don’t know. She was an interior designer, but she ran off with some other guy when Anita was 1 so who knows what she’s doing now.”

“Ah, I’m sorry Nic…I didn’t mean to bring that up.”

Niccolò shrugged. He was about to reply when Alessandro brought them their tiramisus and drinks.

“Seriously Nic, you should stop drinking so much coffee. It’s not good for you.”

“And how do you know how much coffee I’ve drank today Ale?”

“At least 6 espresso’s worth of coffee. C’mon Nic, I know you.”

Saying that he walked away as some customers walked into the café. Pier chuckled softly and decided to take off his jacket. It was rather warm in the café and he was starting to get uncomfortably warm.

“Is that an Andrea Ra t-shirt? You like his music?”

“Hell yeah. It’s cool. Though I have no idea what he’s been up to these days. He’s kind of disappeared after his tour in 2009. He sometimes posts on his Instagram but it’s nothing that hints at what he’s up to.”

Niccolò laughed softly, leaning back in his seat and sipping his coffee.

“Besides occasionally playing with my dad, not much. His son goes to our school. James Rio.”

Pier raised an eyebrow.

“James Rio?”

“Well it’s his stage name. And it’s what most people call him. You do know Ra isn’t Andrea’s actual surname? It’s a stage name. As for James, tall guy, pouty lips in English class.”

“Wait…he’s Andrea Ra’s son?!”

Once again Niccolò laughed. He was finding this amusing. He grew up with Andrea around, he forgot that to some people he might only be a singer that they’re a fan of.

“And hold on. YOU KNOW ANDREA RA?!”

Pier might have shouted that last bit out a bit too loudly because even Alessandro looked over at them. Realising how loud he was being he blushed slightly. Then again, it’s not every time you find out that your favourite singers son was in your English class and that your new friend knew him personally.

“Yes…that’s Andrea’s son and yes I know Andrea. I’ll introduce you to him tomorrow. They even play some of Andrea’s music. Balli con me, Vestita come Ra, Ovunque Tu are always fan favourites, some of his unpublished stuff as well. That man probably has 3 albums worth of music just sitting there on his drive at home.”

Pier listened to Nic speak fascinated. Not only would he get to see Andrea Ra play live tomorrow but he would also get to meet him. He was honestly freaking out and he couldn’t wait to get home later and text Simone, who was also a fan of Andrea, about it.

“Dude…I’m honestly trying not to freak out here. This is so fucking cool. Do you think they will play any of his songs tomorrow?”

Niccolò looked away from Pier and waved at Alessandro who came over almost immediately.

“What’s up?”

“You planning on playing any of Ra’s stuff tomorrow? Pier here is a big fan as it turns out.”

“Yes, I’ve managed to hear the _‘YOU KNOW ANDREA RA?’_ Sure, I mean we haven’t discussed the playlist. You know we never do but I’ll let them know to play some tomorrow. Any requests kid?”

Pier, who was blushing at Alessandro’s imitation of him, shrugged slightly.

“Uhhh I really like Anche oggi uguale a ieri.”

“Sure. I’ll let the guys know. An-”

He was about to say something when he was cut off by someone shouting both his and Nic’s names. Looking over to the source of the noise, Pier saw a man with a ridiculous hat and a shirt that said ‘Sceriffo’ and another guy with him who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Niccolò got up to greet the two men.

“Fancy seeing you here Nic. Ready for tomorrow’s gig? The bar is so shady but the crowds good and the booze is cheap so what more can you ask for?”

“When do you ever book any normal venues for your gigs though Roberto?”

“Normal is boring. Might if we join? Who’s this? Your boyfriend?”

It was clear that the man was only teasing but Pier was so confused nevertheless. He guessed they were in the band with Nic’s dad? Or maybe this guy only organised the gigs? Seeing the confusion on his friend’s face, Niccolò stepped in to the rescue.

“So the weirdo in the hat is Roberto, he plays guitar with my dad. No Roberto, this is not my boyfriend, he’s a friend from school. This guy who looks like he hates everything and everyone is Claudio, also known as Maestro, he’s on the keys.”

“You’d look like you hate everyone and everything too if you got home from work at 8am only to be woken up by this asshole over here at 10am and not have slept since.”

Alessandro snorted in response.

“Right, I’ll just go and get you a mug worth of espresso’s. The usual to eat?”

The two men nodded, and Alessandro walked away to get their orders.

“A friend from school. That’s a first Nic. Didn’t know you had those.”

It was clear they were teasing but also there was a hint of genuine surprise in Claudio’s voice. Pier could see why. He couldn’t remember seeing Nic hanging out with other people from school or even talk with anyone.

“Vaffanculo Roberto.”

Roberto only laughed and shook his head at his friend’s son. Pier was slightly amazed by how expressive they all were and didn’t care for the swearing. Pier remembered the onetime he said ‘ _merda_ ’ and his dad acted as if he just recited every single swear word known to mankind. Even though his father never shied away from swearing on a daily basis. For the most part Pier just sat there listening to their conversations, joining in when he was asked something. They had more drinks and later they ordered some food as well and it was a pleasant evening. Roberto was half way through a hilarious story of the band’s trip to Amsterdam for a concert that involved Andrea ending up in the canals when Alessandro came up to them.

“I am so very sorry to break up this merry party you are having as I’m having to work, but its nearly 1am and we’re closing.”

“1am?!”

Pier jumped to his feet, panicking. He looked at his phone, there were no texts or calls from his dad but a few from Simone.

**_“Were you supposed to have been at mine? Because I told your dad you weren’t”_ **

**_“Dude, I hope I didn’t get you in trouble?”_ **

**_“Pier ma che cazzzo? Where the fuck are you?”_ **

****

Pier was a dead man walking. Of that he was sure. He quickly picked up his jacket and threw it on. He took out his wallet and passed €20 to Nic.

“I have to dash off now. Settle my part of the bill for me and if you don’t see me at school tomorrow it means I am a dead man.”

He said goodbye to Alessandro, Claudio and Robert before spirting out of the café and practically running home. He hoped his dad wouldn’t be up waiting for him, but he knew better. As he turned the street corner he looked up at their apartment building and saw that the lights were all off. Maybe he got lucky? Maybe his dad actually did fall asleep? He made his way up the stairs, taking two steps at a time and quietly as it was humanly possible he opened the door. He stopped and listened. Silence. Sighing in relief, he quietly locked the door behind him and as soon as the lock turned, the lights in the hallway turned on and his dad appeared.

“Where the hell have you been? What did you think I meant when I said don’t stay out too late? It’s nearly 2am Pier.”

Pier turned around and dared to look at his father. Yeah, he had done it. His father was pissed off. Properly pissed off. He had done it now. He could say goodbye to going to the concert tomorrow.

“Who were you with and what were you doing? Because you clearly weren’t at Simone’s. Why did you lie to me Pierfrancesco?”

“I…I was with Nic. I told you I was going to Simone’s because I knew you probably would try to talk me out of seeing Nic since ‘he’s bad company’.”

His father came closer to him and sniffed at his clothes, confusing the hell out of Pier.

“What-”

“Have you been drinking?”

“What? No! What the hell dad? We went to a café where one of Nic’s dad’s band mates worked and then his other two band mates came in, so we got busy talking with them. Do you not trust me? Do you honestly trust me so little?”

“Pier…I didn’t want to assume but you lied to me about going to Simone’s. Sure, I would not have approved of you hanging out with Nic but I wouldn’t have stopped you. I’m happy you’re fine though and as punishment tomorrow you’re coming with me to open up the shop, so I know you won’t miss school.”

“Papa! But that means we have to leave at 6am!”

“Well you better go to bed then.”

With that Ermal turned around and walked back into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Pier turned the light in the hallway off and went to his room, groaning. Great. He’s going to look like shit tomorrow.

**_” Hey Simone. Sorry for not replying and for telling my dad I was at yours. I was hoping you’d cover for me. I was out with Nic and we got caught up. I’ll explain tomorrow in class.”_ **

Seeing as he had no other choice, Pier quickly got undressed and turned the light off, getting into bed. Tomorrow would be hell and he was sure he’d need to drink all the coffee at the shop tomorrow to be somewhat awake at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yup here we have it, chapter 2  
> if you haven't yet, do yourself a favour and listen to andrea ra's music bc its honestly so damn good and he's amazing live.
> 
> also, don't forget to leave a kudo and let me know in the comments what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pier and Simone get to know Nic a little better plus the gig was a success.

The next morning was hell for Pier. He truly doesn’t remember waking up and making his way to his father’s shop. 20 minutes after they arrived, the door opened and Emiliano, one of his dad’s employees walked in. He looked surprised to see Pier there.

“Pier? What are you doing here so early?”

“He’s being punished. There’s a delivery from an evening courier that came just before I closed last night. Can you start with that Emiliano?”

It was clear that Pier was also to be given the silent treatment. Making sure that his father couldn’t see him, Pier rolled his eyes and took out his phone, sending a text to Simone.

**_“Come to dad’s shop early. I need you to rescue me. Also, maybe we might get to go to a concert tonight though I’m not sure. You have to help me sweeten my dad up.”_ **

“Pier instead of sitting there on your phone and most likely telling Simone how unfairly I’m treating you, how about you come and make yourself useful?”

Pier guessed he had no choice but to go and help. Usually he had no issue with helping out in the shop but seeing that his dad was trying to give him the silent treatment as part of his punishment, not to mention making Pier be here at 6:30am when his classes didn’t start until 8:45, Pier didn’t have much choice. Getting off the sofa he went out onto the shop floor and found several stacks of CD’s in front of him.

“I need you to put these onto the sale shelf, making sure they’re all in alphabetical order.”

And with that his father had gone back into filling out more order forms on the computer, leaving Pier once again to suffer from the silent treatment. It seemed like hours later when there was a knock on the door, followed by Simone stepping into the shop a few moments later after Ermal let him in.

“Good morning Mr. Meta. Busy morning?”

“Good morning Simone. How many times must I tell you to call me Ermal? Being called Mr. Meta makes me feel old. Yes busy. Pier is at the back of the store sorting out the sale shelf. Would you like some coffee?”

“Oh no thank you. I already had some before I left. I was wondering if you have any plans for this evening Ermal?”

Hearing that question Ermal raised an eyebrow at Simone.

“I do not. Why do you ask?”

“So nothing that Pier might be busy with? Great. Well you see…there’s this concert that we both really want to go to. One of our classmates can get us on the guest list. Isn’t that right Pier?”

Hearing a question being directed at him made Pier stop eaves dropping and straighten up and come out from behind the shelves.

“Yeah there is, and Andrea Ra is playing. Like…Andrea Ra! Who hasn’t done anything since 2009. Like I have a chance to go and its free so like can we please go?”

Ermal looked at Simone and Pier with a raised eyebrow. He was supposed to be punishing his son with silent treatment and not letting him go out tonight, but he knew how much of a fan his son was of Andrea Ra and the last time the man had some concerts Pier was too young to go.

“And where is this concert and what time will it finish?”

“I’m not sure papa. Nic’s dad plays with Andrea so I can ask him.”

Ermal sighed and nodded as he leaned against his counter. He really should rethink his parenting strategies. He was too soft.

“Fine though I will drop you off at the venue tonight. Understood? And after school you are coming straight home.”

“You’re not going to be at the shop?”

“No. Rinald is coming over and we’ve got a few things to work on, so I’ll be home by 13.” Ermal checked his watch. “Alright. You two better leave or you’ll be late for school. I will see you after school Pier and I will see you later tonight Simone.”

“Ciao papa, Ciao Emiliano!”

Without even giving his friend a chance to say goodbye, Pier grabbed his bag and pulled Simone out of the shop. He needed to get out as soon as possible. He and Simone made their way towards a cafe to grab some food and a coffee before making their way towards the school. On the way there, Pier filled Simone in on everything that had happened. From his walk with Niccolò to the events of last night.

“Dude…you could have texted me to tell me to cover for you. Like come on.”

They didn’t have much to talk as they had reached the school with moments to spare before the bell rang and they had to make their way to class. Their day seemed to go by pretty quickly and before the pair knew it they were stepping outside of their school building for a much-deserved Easter break. Pier and Simone were about to start walking away when someone called their names. Turning around they saw Niccolò waving at them from across the street. Waving back, they quickly crossed the road.

“Hey! You missed last lesson. Where were you?”

Niccolò smiled sheepishly and pointed to his siblings who were standing behind him.

“Had to pick up these two trouble makers from school as they finished at 12 and my dad couldn’t make it. So, are you two still up for the gig tonight? It’s gonna be a good one!”

Pier nodded eagerly. “Yes! Where exactly is the gig and what time does it start?”

“It’s down the road past the old book manufacturing place. You’ll see it. It’s the only place that’s open around there. Starts at 21 but get there for 19:30. The band will be setting up and we can grab some drinks, I’ll introduce you two to everyone. I’ll introduce you to Andrea Ra.”

He smirked as he teased Pier, whose face turned red as he remembered last night.

“Great thanks. I must rush off. My father is still pissed off at me for getting home so late, it’s a miracle he’s even letting me go tonight but he told me to be home right after school, so I have to get going.”

“No worries. I’ll see you later tonight.”

The three boys said their goodbyes and went separate ways. Pier and Simone heading towards their homes and Niccolò and his siblings heading to an ice cream parlour down the road as he apparently promised his siblings ice cream. Once he reached his house Pier said goodbye to Simone and told him he’ll call him when they leave the house to pick him up. Same as the previous night Pier ran up the stairs two at a time, though this time without the threat of death hanging over his head. Stepping inside the flat he took off his shoes and threw his bag down before stepping into the kitchen.

“Ciao papa. Ciao Rinald. Busy?”

“Ciao Pier. Not much. Your father tells me you’ve been getting into trouble. What have you done now? Has the rock star life taken over you?”

Pier only rolled his eyes as he sat down by his dad, taking a sip of a cold-water from the bottle he took out the fridge. “No, I am not. I just lost track of time last night whilst hanging out with a friend.”

“And lied to me.”

“You’re never going to let this go, are you papa?”

“Never.”

Ermal chuckled as he gently nudged his sons shoulder with his elbow. “We’re working on a new website for the shop. Rinald has been coming up with some designs. Want to throw in your opinion?”

“Sure!”

He spent most of the afternoon looking over the website designs, suggestion some changes to be made etc. At 16 Ermal decided to cook something so Pier wouldn’t go out to the concert on an empty stomach. In the meantime, Pier went for a prolonged shower, shave his beard and overall make himself look presentable. He would be meeting Andrea Ra after all. He thought about getting his demo CD and giving it to the artist but their music genres were too different, so he decided against it. Once he was dressed, he opted to wear an AC/DC shirt instead of his Andrea Ra one, he didn’t want to look like too much of a fanboy, Pier made his way back to the kitchen where a hot plate of pasta was waiting for him.

“Thanks papa.”

“You’re welcome. Listen Pier be careful tonight. The area where that bar is, isn’t the best. You said you’re staying at Simone’s so make sure the two of you get a taxi back, I’ll give you the money for it. Personally, I’d prefer if you didn’t drink, since you’re underage, but I suppose a place like that isn’t going to care but be reasonable, keep your drink on you at all times and for the love of God, don’t mix alcohols and text me when you get to Simone’s. I probably won’t be awake then but at least when I wake up I’ll know you’re fine.”

“Papa…I’m not a 12-year-old child. I’m 17, I know how to look after myself. I will be fine. You worry too much.”

“I know you’re not a child anymore Pier and I will always worry about you. You’re my son. It’s my job to worry about you.”

Pier chuckled softly as he got up from his seat to hug his father. “You may not see it, but you sound just like nonna. She tells you the exact same thing and you tell her not to worry.”

Ermal chuckled softly and ruffled his son’s hair. “Alright alright. Fine. Just be careful.”

Pier assured his father that he would be careful about 50 more times before they even left to go and pick Simone up. They arrived at the bar at exactly 19:30 and as they got out the car, Ermal had to tell Pier to be careful just two more times. Once he drove away, Pier sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, he treats me like I’m 12.”

“Eh, stop thinking about that and let’s have fun.”

As they got to the door of the bar Pier called Nic and told them they’re outside. A few moments later the door swung open and Alessandro appeared at the door.

“Ciao Pier. Ciao Pier’s friend. Fabrizio and Nic are stuck in traffic but Nic told me to let you in so come in. I’ll introduce you to everyone. Though you’ve pretty much met the entire band beside Andrea. This is more for your friends benefit. I’m Alessandro by the way. I play the drums.”

“Ciao, I’m Simone. Looking forward to the gig.”

Alessandro smiled and lead them to the main room of the bar where the gig was taking place. From last night’s conversation, Roberto was right. This place was shady. It was still closed and even with all the lights up it looked really dodgy.

“Okay listen up you bastards. This is Pier, which you all know, Andrea the Pier I told you about and this is Simone Pier’s friend. Alright, left to right, no need for introductions it’s the one and only Andrea Ra.” After saying that, Alessandro began to boo as a joke. “Then the dude with the weird hat which is a crime to fashion is Roberto and finally the guy who looks more alive today than he did last night is our maestro, Claudio.”

“And I am the voice of the band, Fabrizio.”

Turning around behind them they saw Niccolò with an older man who was clearly his father. His arms were covered in tattoo’s, his hair was a mess. It was clear that him and Nic were father and son, no doubt about it.

The band greeted each other and Nic went up to hug Pier and Simone. “Sorry for being late. Traffic is a killer. So, since everyone knows everyone, who wants a drink?”

“The bar’s not open yet?”

“Oh until then we’ve got our own stash.”

Saying that, Nic opened his bag pack and pulled out two bottles of Peroni. Simone raised an eyebrow.

“Peroni? Really?”

“Hey, it’s shit enough that you can enjoy the alcohol, but it won’t affect you too much once the real party starts. Okay Pier, I’m gonna properly introduce you to Andrea before you have an aneurysm. AO! Ra! Come here!”

A few moments later Andrea came over to the three of them. Pier was trying to contain his excitement. On the outside he looked cool and collected but on the inside, he was bursting with joy and disbelief.

“This is my friend Pier. He’s a big fan of your music. Pier this is Andrea Ra who often is at my house and eats all the best pastries when Fabrizio brings them after work.”

Andrea chuckled softly and shook Pier and Simone’s hands. “So you’re the reason Alessandro came to me with a list of my songs he wanted to play tonight?”

“I only suggested one. Where the rest came from I don’t know but it-”

“It’s fine kid I’m only kidding. Nic says you’re in the same English class as my son James. Shame he couldn’t be here tonight. You guys could have had a nice catch up.”

Pier only nodded, still in somewhat of a disbelief. Well it was time to get started on his bottle of Peroni if he wanted to exchange more than 2 words with Andrea throughout the whole night. As the band were setting up, Nic, Pier and Simone were sitting on the bar stools on the side half engrossed in their own conversation and half listening to the conversation of the band. They spoke about school, Nic told the two more about himself.

It felt nice to be able to talk to people from school. Nic usually preferred to keep to himself, knowing that the people at his school didn’t always think kindly of him. Be it to his tattoos or the fact he smoked or any other detail of his life they were able to find out. In honesty Nic was the complete opposite of what they thought. Sure, he smoked, sure he had tattoos but he didn’t go out every night getting in trouble and doing drugs as most people at school gossiped that he did. In reality, most of the nights he spent at home looking after his siblings when his father was working late, helping around the house, helping Libero and Anita with their homework, working on his music.

“So why does everyone say that about you? That you’ve been arrested several times?”

Niccolò rolled his eyes at Simone’s question. He didn’t blame him for asking. It was clear he was curious about it but not in a rude and nosey way.

“My uncle is a police officer and one night a few years ago…I was about 14? They were all older than me, some kids from the neighbourhood, up to no good…anyway, it was some part of town that I have never been to before. I don’t know what they were doing there, didn’t want to ask too many questions, that kind of stuff gets you in trouble you know? Anyway at one point they ditched me…and I didn’t want to worry Fabrizio so I called my uncle who I knew was working to come and pick me up. Someone from school saw me getting into the police car and they started the rumours.”

“But didn’t you try to tell them otherwise?”

Niccolò chuckled softly. Ah these two just didn’t see the bigger picture, did they?

“First of all, you see what Fabrizio looks like. Most people are quick to judge him. So they think that my father is up to no good, so they assume that I’m up to no good. The fact that people know that we are originally from San Basilio in Rome didn’t help with that reputation. I tried explaining myself to people at first but seeing that they didn’t believe me I stopped trying. Stopped trying to talk to people and just kept to myself.”

“What’s wrong with San Basilio?”

“I’m just going to say that it’s not the best neighbourhood in Rome and if they think badly of us from being from there well I’m sure it tells you everything you need to know. But when my mother left me, Fabrizio, Libero and Anita left to move up to Milan. My aunt Romina had already lived here so that was nice and last year my uncle moved up here as well so it’s nice to have family around.”

Pier nodded as he tried to process all this information about Niccolò. This explained so much and he automatically felt guilty for judging the guy before he got to know him. He heard many rumours about him, though he wouldn’t be bringing them up now. It was nice knowing that Nic was the complete opposite of what most people said about him.

“So when we’re in school we’re to act like we don’t know you and that you intimidate us?”

Nic laughed at Simone’s question and took a sip of his beer. This truly did feel nice. To have some friends from school who didn’t judge him.

“No…though don’t go telling people all this shit. Like I said I like keeping myself to myself.”

Both Pier and Simone nodded. Pier was about to say something else when he heard Claudio call his name and waving him other. Grinning, he put his beer down and made his way over to the stage.

“C’mon kid. Warm up the keys for me.”

Nic smiled and sat down behind the keyboard and adjusted the seat and the microphone and soon began playing. The song was unfamiliar to Pier and Simone.

##  _“Fateme cantà_

##  _Che non c’ho voglia de sta con sta gente_

##  _Che me parla_

##  _Ma non dice niente eh eh eh_

##  _Fateme cantà_

##  _Che me ne sento anche un po’ innervosito da sta gente_

##  _Che me chiede na foto_

##  _Io vorrei parlaje de loro oh oh oh”_

 

Once he had finished the band began cheering and Fabrizio walked over to his son and hugged him, kissing the top of his head. It was clear that he was proud of his son. It was then that Pier realised that this was probably one of Nic’s own songs. Since he said that he wrote his own songs. He was quite impressed. Sure, Pier wrote his own songs but nothing as good as this and not to mention Nic’s confidence. He was a confident person normally, but this was something else. It was as if he truly felt comfortable on the stage, like he owned it. Pier hoped that one day he would be able to achieve something like this. This level of confidence.

“So, what do you think? It’s a new song I’ve written. It’s not entirely finished, I’ll probably end up changing some bits but that’s pretty much it.”

“It’s your own song? It’s awesome. Didn’t know you wrote your own songs.”

Niccolò awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. He was not used to people who weren’t his family or family friends complimenting his music. Though he wouldn’t lie that it felt nice. He could certainly get used to this. Make a career in music.

“Yeah. Kinda runs in the family I guess. Though its nothing too serious. I am hoping to get in to study music in Rome though. Rome has the best music scene.”

“Oh cool! Me and Simone plan on going to study music in Rome too. I want to go more into the performing side and Simone plans to go more into the music production side of things.”

“Sweet. If the three of us get in we should get a place together. Though I admit I’m not the easiest person to live with. I’m a person to be avoided until midday.”

“Eh it’s fine. Sounds like my dad on his days off. It sounds like a great idea. Would definitely save us from having to share a place with some weirdos.”

Nic was about to reply when suddenly music started blasting, so the band finally decided to start warming up. Pier, Simone and Nic went to sit down on the side and resume drinking their beers as they watched the band play. It was clear to Pier that the band loved what they did, it seemed that they lived and breathed music and it showed on their enthusiasm on stage. They began by playing ‘Sweet Child of Mine’ by Guns and Roses and then another song that Pier did not know, he guessed that it was probably one of the songs written by Fabrizio. After two more songs the band took a break and headed to one of the booths near the stage to get some drinks and wait for their set. The three friends followed them, since the bar would be opening any minute now.

“So what does everyone do as day jobs? Because I don’t think this is their full time job.”

Nic chuckled and nodded.

“No it’s not. Sadly. Claudio works at a bar, keeps night time hours during the week. Both Andrea and Roberto are session musicians. They work with other artists by recording guitar and bass for them and Roberto also teaches guitar to some kids. Alessandro works at a café and my dad is a car mechanic.”

Simone nodded. They continued talking and hanging out until it was time for the band to take the stage. By then the bar was already full and Pier was amazed since he didn’t even notice when people started coming in. As the band got up and started getting ready to go on stage several people came to greet them, it was clear that it wasn’t the first time these people have seen them play live. When the band came on stage to loud cheers and Pier and Simone couldn’t help getting involved with the crowd. Especially when the band began playing. If they thought that their performance was phenomenal then there were no words to describe their actual performance. After the first two songs, Pier felt himself be pulled towards the bar by Nic.

“Alright! Party is starting. What’s your poison?”

Simone automatically replied asking for a whiskey and coke, but Pier hesitated. He should stick to beer. Maybe just have another one. He didn’t want to get too drunk. He had to get home later. However, before he had the chance to say this to Nic, he felt his friend push a shot glass into his hand. So much for being reasonable.

“Cheers guys! To a new friendship and an amazing fucking night!”

Seeing that he had no choice Pier downed his shot. It’s not that he never drank before, sure he had an occasional beer or a glass of wine, but he’s never actually properly drank. The burning liquid went down his throat, making tears sting at his eyes. Way to go Pier. Just completely embarrass yourself. Nic chuckled seeing Pier’s reaction. Without saying a word, he pushed a glass of coke into his hand and Pier was glad for having something to chase the alcohol with. Though taking a sip of the drink he was surprised to taste more alcohol.

“Ai! Ma che cazzo Nic!”

“Oh come on Pier. Drink up and let’s have fun!”

Just then, Pier heard the opening notes of Balli con me which was one of Andrea’s songs and he stopped caring about anything and went to push his way to the front of the stage, Nic and Simone following behind him. After a few more drinks the band decided to take a break, much to Pier’s disappointment. Seeing the look on his face Roberto laughed.

“Oh come on kid. We too need a drink. What do you want?”

“Whatever this was?”

Niccolò laughed and shook his head, standing between Pier and Simone, throwing his arms around their shoulders.

“We’ll take 3 tequila shots and three double rum and cokes.”

Roberto only nodded and made his way to the bar whilst Pier rolled his eyes.

“And here was me hoping to only drink a beer or two.”

Fabrizio and Claudio burst out laughing at his statement.

“Not with us kid, though don’t worry. We’ll take care of you.”

And so the night carried on, the band returned to playing and more drinks were consumed. It was well past 1am when the band finally played their last song, thus ending their set. Pier could not believe how awesome that night had been. How awesome the entire set had been and he could not believe how tipsy he was feeling. Not quite drunk yet but he was feeling the effects of the alcohol. Simone stumbled back towards them, from God knows where.

“So what’s the plan now? We continue drinking here?”

“Not a chance!” Roberto appeared behind them, his guitar already in his case, looking ready to go. “The party continues at the Mobrici household. Unless you two have a curfew.”

“We’re going to get going. Come on Pier, I’ll get us a taxi and we’ll head back to mine.”

Simone turned around to his friend who had not budged. Pier didn’t want the night to end. He was having so much fun. Roberto only chuckled.

“I don’t think your friend here wants to go.”

“You can come with us Pier and stay at mine. Don’t worry nothing will happen to you.”

Pier looked at Simone, who rolled his eyes.

“Alright but text your father and let him know where you’ll be. I don’t want him turning up on my doorstep tomorrow morning searching for you.”

“Yeah I will do. See you tomorrow Simone!”

The friends said their goodbyes whilst the band packed up their stuff. Soon Pier was sitting in the back of Fabrizio’s van between Roberto and Andrea. Since the roads were empty at this time of the night it didn’t take long for them to arrive at the Mobrici residence. They made their way inside the building, leaving the instruments in the car. The car was in the garage so the instruments were safe and could wait until tomorrow. Pier followed Nic inside whilst Roberto and Andrea made their way down the road to a petrol station to buy more alcohol for the party. Once inside, Nic went around, turning all the lights on. He turned to Pier and smiled.

“Come on. You can leave your stuff in my room. They’ll be safe there.”

He opened the door to his left and turned the lights on, letting Pier step into his room. In all honesty Pier didn’t know what to expect. Maybe because of all those rumours he still had some misconceptions about Nic? However his room was pretty normal. There was a guitar on a stand and a piano on the side of the room facing the window. Several band posters on the wall, some of which Pier knew. However there was one poster that caught his attention.

“You know Ameba 4?”

“Do I know Ameba 4? Their music was awesome. Shame they broke up. Why? You also a fan?”

Pier chuckled softly as he sat down on the seat by the piano. Turned out their friendship was just full of revelations.

“My dad played the guitar.” He chuckled and walked over to the poster and pointed to his dad. “I mean back then he did have a terrible buzzcut and looked ridiculous but its him nevertheless.”

“At least he never looked as bad as me with long hair and bangs.”

Pier looked up and saw Fabrizio leaning against the door.

“You two should come and have something to eat. I made some sandwiches. If you plan to keep up with us I suggest you eat something.”

Nic nodded and motioned for Pier to follow him, making his way to the kitchen and grabbing two glasses and filling them with water. As much as he liked to party, he was also responsible. Plus he could see that Pier wasn’t used to this. Pier happily took the glass of water from his friend and sat down at the table, grabbing one of the sandwiches.

“So your dad was in a band Pier?” Pier only nodded in reply at Fabrizio’s question. “Does he still play?”

“He plays for fun at home but that’s about it. Not professionally. He owns a music shop now. _Musica del Mondo._ ”

“I used to go there. I don’t think I’ve met him though. The only person I remember was a guy with glasses who always wears a snapback.”

“Ah yeah that’s Emiliano. For the most part he rarely used to be there himself but since less and less people buy CDs now a day, he had to let some of the staff go and he goes in to work at the shop himself. Now its just Emiliano and Andrea who work at the shop.”

Fabrizio nodded, he was leaning against the counter and sipping beer. “Yeah sadly those are the times now. Everything is available on your phone, so people are stopping buying CDs.”

Pier nodded as he ate his sandwich. Soon Roberto and Andrea came back from the shop followed by Alessandro and Claudio who had finally came back from the bar and so the party continued. They sat in the living room, drinking and talking. Pier lost track of time. He wasn’t sure how and when he got to bed or what time it was, but he did remember Nic helping him a bed. Whether this was Nic’s bed he didn’t know but his last thought before he passed out was that he never actually got around to texting Ermal. Oh well. He’d wake up early and text him to let him know where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao! So here's chapter 3. Surprisingly Pier managed to make it to the end of the night.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Don't forget to give a kudo as well!
> 
> p.s. i can't change the size of the song lyrics so I apologise for that


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal storms the Mobrici household but leaves with interesting dinner plans.

Ermal was pacing around his kitchen. It was 11 and Pier still hasn’t texted him whether he got back to Simone’s and he wasn’t picking up his phone either. His brother Rinald rolled his eyes from over his coffee cup.

“Ermal relax. They probably had a bit to drink last night and got back late and are probably sleeping it off. I know you worry about Pier but he’s a smart kid. He’s fine.”

“I wish he just texted last night. You know how shady the area near the bar is. What if they decided to get the bus instead of a taxi and something happened to them? Maybe instead of sitting here I should be on the way to the police station.”

“Now you’re just over reacting. He’s fine. He’s 17 for God’s sake Ermal. Is this what you’re going to be like when Pier moves to Rome for university? Are you going to be calling him every single day? Multiple times a day?”

Ermal stopped and sighed. He knew his brother was right. His son was most likely fine and probably still sleeping. He needed to get used to the fact that he would be moving out soon and Ermal might not even hear from his several days in a row. After all, he doesn’t call or text his mother every single day and she doesn’t freak out and call him every 5 seconds. 

“Fine but if I don’t hear from him 14 then I’m going to  go to Simone’s to make sure he’s okay.”

Rinald only shrugged, he knew he wouldn’t change his brothers mind. He was too stubborn on this. Finishing off his drink he got up from his seat.

“Anyway, I better be off. I have a few things to do for work that I want to get done before we head to Bari tomorrow. Please make sure you’ve got all the train tickets and everything else Ermal. I don’t want a repeat of Christmas.”

He was referring to the time when on their way to Bari for Christmas Ermal accidently booked two adult tickets and one child ticket and seeing that Pier was 16, he most certainly did not count as a child. So, when they came to check the tickets, Ermal was forced to buy another ticket for Pier, which clearly didn’t come cheap. When his brother left, Ermal went to the living room to try and do some work, checking over business emails and any order requests that have come through. Soon enough, the clock struck 14 and Ermal still didn’t hear from Pier or Simone. He sighed and went to his bedroom to get dressed before making his way down to the garage and getting in his car. He tried calling Simone too, but his son’s friend wasn’t picking up either, so he had no choice but to go to his house to collect his son. 15 minutes later, he arrived at his destination and knocked on the door. A few moments later the door was opened by Simone, who had only just woken up.

“Ermal?”

“Ciao Simone. Is Pier awake yet? He’s not answering any of my calls.”

“Pier’s not here. Didn’t he text you? He went to stay at Nic’s since the gig after party was at his house. I told him to text you.”

Ah. That explained everything. However, it did not calm his nerves. Oh God. What if his son drank too much and had to be hospitalised? What if there were drugs at the party?

“No, he didn’t. Thanks Simone. Do you know where this Nic lives?”

“No Ermal, sorry I don’t.”

Ermal forced himself to smile at Simone as he said goodbye before going back to his car. He just sat there for several minutes. He tried calling Pier again but nothing. Great. How would he find out where this Nic lived? He had no way of getting that information. However, he then remembered that Nic placed an order for a CD from his shop. If he went to the shop and onto the system, he would surely be able to find his address. Being filled with new found hope Ermal made his way towards the shop. Stepping inside he was greeted by Andrea looking at him confused.

“Hi Ermal. I thought you said you weren’t coming in today?”

“I wasn’t supposed to, but I need to get an address of a client from the system.”

Andrea was even more confused, not understanding what the whole thing was about.

“But isn’t that kind of illegal or something?”

“I have no other way of getting to Pier and he’s not picking up his phone.”

Getting behind the counter he got the archive system up and searched for the surname Mobrici. Luckily enough a few past orders came through and from one of them he was able to get the address. Writing it down on a piece of paper he closed the archive system and left the shop without saying another word to Andrea.

 

When Pier woke up, the first thing he noticed was something very soft against his face. Like fluffy soft. The next thing he noticed was a killer headache. God, he had clearly over done it last night. Opening his eyes, he was confused as where he was. The fluffy thing against his face was a stuffed teddy bear and the unfamiliar room had a pink wallpaper. This was clearly not his or Simone’s room. Confused, he sat up, the room around him automatically starting to spin. How did people manage to do this on a weekly basis? Slowly he got up from the bed and stumbled to the door and opening it. Looking around he realised he was at Nic’s house. So that must have been his little sister’s room. He heard a few noises from a room down the hallway which he remembered was the kitchen, so he decided to follow them. Stepping inside he saw Nic and Fabrizio sitting out the kitchen table. Spotting him, Niccolò laughed and motioned for Pier to join them at the table.

“Good morning sleeping beauty. How are you?”

“Surprised I’m not dead…so this is what a hangover feels like?”

Nic snorted getting up from his seat to make Pier a coffee. Trying his best not to throw up, Pier sat down at the table, hiding his face in his hands. Fabrizio smiled sympathetically at the kid. Ah the first experience of a hangover. The worst moment in everyone’s life. Soon enough Nic placed a double espresso in front of Pier who slowly sipped it. The more coffee he drank the better he felt.

“So, what’s the last thing you remember from last night Pier?”

“I remember Alessandro and Andrea trying to recreate the moment Andrea somehow ended up in the canals during your trip to Amsterdam and that’s about it. Oh God. Did I do something embarrassing?”

“No no. I was just curious. So that was fairly towards the end of the night. For your first time drinking I’m amazed you lasted as long as you did. Nice one Pier. So…when we are drinking next?”

Pier glared at Nic from over his coffee cup. Never if he had his own way. He just wanted to crawl into a dark hole and just lay there until this passed. Maybe he should call a cab and head home? He could tell his father he doesn’t feel well and sleep it off. No…he would see right through him. He’d then lecture Pier about drinking and mixing alcohol and that was the last thing Pier wanted right now. It was silent for a moment, which Pier was thankful for but then someone started banging on the door and Pier groaned. Did people not have any consideration for those with a hangover?

 

Ermal had made it to Nic’s house and quickly made his way to the door, knocking on it. He may have knocked on it with more force than needed but he was worried about his son and he was anxious to make sure that he was here and that he was fine. After a few moments he heard the door unlock. So, someone was home, that was a good sign at least. When the door opened, he was met with a man with black hair that was an absolute mess and with his arms covered in tattoos. For a second, he actually was speechless. He never remembered seeing a man as handsome as this. He was clearly staring because the man cleared his throat and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Can I help you?”

“Oh right. Yes sorry. Are you Fabrizio Mobrici?”

“Indeed I am. Is there a problem? If something is wrong with your car after I fixed it just swing by the garage and we’ll look at it again. No need to bother me at my house.”

“What? No. My car is fine, thanks? My name is Ermal Meta. I am Pierfrancesco’s father. Is he here? His friend Simone told me he left with you, not that my son bothered to tell me this.”

“Oh right. Yeah, he’s here. Just woke up about 10 minutes ago. Come in.”

Fabrizio stepped aside and let Ermal walk inside. Well if the owner of the music shop looked like this then maybe Fabrizio will have to start frequenting the shop more often. He watched as the taller man stepped in, using the moment to look him up and down whilst he wasn’t looking. He was really handsome.

“He’s in the kitchen, the first door on your right.”

Ermal nodded and followed Fabrizio’s instruction’s stepping into the kitchen. Seeing Pier, it was clear to him that he was hungover. Just as Ermal had suspect. Well after the thoughts that he could have been murdered or kidnapped on the way from the bar.

“Pier-”

“-francesco Cordio. Yes, I know papa but please…I’ve got a hangover. Isn’t that punishment enough?”

“I’m not going to punish you; I can see you’re already suffering enough but we are going to talk. Now come on Pier. Let’s go home.”

“Unless you want me throwing up all over your car, I say it’s not a good idea for me to be in any moving vehicle.”

Fabrizio, who was backing to leaning against the kitchen counter chuckled softly at Pier’s words.

“Come on Ermal. Let your son come back to the world of the living first. Sit down, I’ll make you a coffee and I was going to cook some good old greasy food to help with the hangover. Stay for breakfast…or lunch…or probably getting closer to dinner time.”

Ermal looked at Fabrizio and he wanted to protest and say that no, he was going to take Pier home as they needed to talk about his recent behaviour but when he saw that smile all thoughts of protest went out of his mind. Instead he nodded and sat down at the kitchen table.

“Well alright then. I suppose a cup of coffee won’t hurt and food will probably do Pier some good. Also sorry for coming like this but I was worried since Pier wasn’t replying. Especially since last night he never texted me when he left the bar.”

“No worries. I have kids. I know what it’s like. You can’t help but think of the worst huh?”

Ermal only nodded in reply. He saw Nic lean over and whisper something to Pier and soon the two of them disappeared. Ermal let his gaze wonder to Fabrizio who busied himself in the kitchen. Once the two cups of coffee were ready, he passed one to Ermal before taking a seat opposite him at the kitchen table. He’d get cooking afterwards. Coffee is meant to be enjoyed.

“So, you play in a band?”

“I do indeed. Though only by night. By day I am a full-time father and a car mechanic. And you own a music shop?”

Ermal chuckled softly and nodded as he sipped his coffee. Usually situations like this made him feel uneasy but there was just something about Fabrizio that put him at ease. He had such a welcoming personality and didn’t seem to care that Ermal’s main goal in coming here was to collect his very hungover son.

“So, you said you have kids, as in plural? Is Niccolò the oldest?”

Fabrizio nodded. “Yes. I have another son, Libero, who is 8 and a daughter, Anita, she’s 6. They’re currently at my sisters though. Since I can’t bring them with me for the concert. It’s a good thing she lives in Milan too.”

“If I’m not mistaken from the accent, you’re from Rome?”

“Indeed I am. Though it sounds like you’re from somewhere down south too, no?”

“I am. From Bari. Well originally from Albania but when I was 13 my mom and my siblings moved to Italy and ever since then Bari has been home.”

“And now Milan?”

“Yes. Well since I adopted Pier really. A friend offered me a job in his studio, so I packed my stuff and moved. My brother moved with me as well, so it’s nice having him around.”

“Oh…so Pier’s not your son?”

Ermal chuckled softly and shook his head. “No. He was my friend’s son, but she died when he was only a baby and since she had no family, I decided to adopt him. A part of me thinks back on that decision and thinks ‘what the hell were you thinking? You barely managed to look after yourself!’ but I couldn’t allow for Pier to be put into the care system. So, I stepped up to the challenge and here we are 16 years later, and I still think that was the best decision I’ve ever made in my life.”

Ermal didn’t know what he was telling Fabrizio all this. He had only met the man not even 20 minutes ago, yet it was just so easy talking to him.

“Well it seems you made the right choice. Pier is a great kid. Albeit I only met him yesterday at the gig but still. It seems that he and Nic want to study at the same university in Rome.”

Ermal nodded, well nodded in agreement to the fact that Pier wanted to study in Rome. He didn’t know that Nic also wanted to study there.

“He does. He’s been going on about it nonstop for the past three years and I just hope he gets in. I don’t want to think how crushed he’d be if he didn’t.”

“Does he play any instruments?”

“Yes. Piano and guitar. I’ve been teaching him since he was a kid. He also sings and writes his own songs.”

Fabrizio nodded, suddenly remembering what Pier said earlier about Ermal being the guitarist for Ameba 4.

“You were the guitarist for Ameba 4, no?”

Ermal blushed slightly at that question. Has Pier started going around saying that to everyone again? He remembered when he was younger, he would constantly tell everyone about that.

“Yeah. Has Pier been going around saying that again?”

“No. Well yes but only because he saw Nic’s Ameba 4 poster. He’s a big fan of your music.”

Oh. At that Ermal was quite surprised. He didn’t expect anyone to still listen to his old band’s music. Let alone someone his sons age. Though it did feel nice. He missed working on music and playing live concerts. Sadly, however the career of a starting musician wasn’t paying well and then he adopted Pier, he had no choice but to find a steady job so he could afford to look after his son.

“Oh, that’s surprising. I didn’t know anyone even remembered about the band’s existence, let alone had the band poster on the wall.”

“You’d be surprised. In this household we pride ourselves in finding out the most obscure bands and artists that no one has ever heard of.”

“Yes…your CD orders at the shop prove that.”

Fabrizio laughed softly, remembering that Ermal owned the shop where they got most of their CD’s from.

“Yes. Well thank you for your shop existing. It’s the only way we can get the albums. We could buy them ourselves but sometimes it works out cheaper to order them through your store. How do you do it? Do you get some sort of shop discount? Because the French rock band that Nic got me a CD of, I couldn’t find it anywhere for less than €80 yet at your shop I only paid €25. How?”

“Well I usually order a few at a time. If it’s an obscure enough artist I sometimes contact them directly and explain about the shop, promise to make their album be on window display for a while, the recommended listening section as well as being featured on the websites main page. That way the artists either offer a discount or throw in more stock. Keeps the business going.”

Fabrizio nodded, that was a smart idea now that he thought about it. Suddenly he got an idea.

“Would you consider doing an album signing?”

Ermal raised an eyebrow as he sipped his coffee.

“If an artist was interested then sure and if they could get the crowds in. Why you have some CDs you want to get rid of?”

“No but I was thinking, Andrea Ra, he’s got boxes and boxes of his CDs at home and I had a thought that maybe you could organise a signing in your shop? He hasn’t done much since 2009 so his fans would definitely be interested in coming up from all over Italy. That way your shop would also get some exposure. I have a friend who works for this new Italian music website who could definitely write a feature about the signing and the store.”

Ermal listened to what Fabrizio had to say, his mind already turning as he tried to think of ways to organise this. Fabrizio was right, it would be a good idea. It would get the shop more exposure, which is exactly what he needed.

“That is honestly a great idea. It would definitely work. Well if your friend would be up for it then why not!”

Fabrizio couldn’t help but smile after seeing the smile appear on Ermal’s face, the excitement about this event being evident. In all honesty he didn’t know why he suggested it. Was it an excuse so he could see Ermal again? Or maybe an excuse to keep in touch with him? Get his phone number? Because he would like that. To keep in touch with him. He mentally chided himself. ‘You’re an adult Mobrici. You can exchange phone numbers with your sons, friends, hot dad’. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a phone ringing. Ermal looked at him apologetically and stepped out into the hallway to answer the phone call. In the meantime, Fabrizio finished his coffee and got up, walking to the fridge to pull out some food to start cooking. A few moments later Ermal came back into the room sighing.

“I’m sorry. I have to leave. There’s a situation at the shop which I’m needed for. Plus, I need to have a talk with Pier…but if you have no plans for tonight how about you come over to our house for dinner? I would love to talk about the signing idea a bit more.”

“Oh sure…yeah that sounds great. Though if you won’t mind me bringing Libero and Anita with me. I promised my sister I’d pick them up at 18. But they’re great, well behaved kids. Though Anita is a bit chatty at times.”

Ermal only smiled and nodded. “Of course! The more the merrier. How about you come over for 20? That should be enough time for me to sort out the situation at the shop and cook.”

“Yes, sounds great. Right, I’ll go and get Pier for you.”

Ermal smiled and nodded and walked out to the hallway behind Fabrizio, his eyes fixed to the man’s body. He didn’t really know what else they could talk about with the signing. They pretty much discussed it all that was to discuss without Andrea or any concrete plans. He knew deep down he didn’t want to leave and stop talking with Fabrizio because he liked talking with him. It was so easy to talk with him and Ermal couldn’t remember the last time he felt like that around somebody else. Pier stumbled out of, what Ermal assumed was, Nic’s room. He still didn’t look any better.

“Come on Pier. We have to swing by the shop and then you can sleep off your hangover at home.”

Pier only nodded and moved to start putting his shoes on. Fabrizio smiled at Ermal as he watched Pier and Ermal step out his front door.

“I’ll see you later tonight then?”

Ermal returned the smile, not really being able to stop himself from doing so. “Yes. I will see you later.”

With that he made his way to the car and began driving back in the direction of the shop. It was silent for the most part until Pier spoke.

“See you later? What does that mean?”

“I invited Fabrizio and his family over to dinner later tonight?”

Pier looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was so confused.

“What? Why?”

“Can I not? Since you and Nic are friends now, I would like to get to know him and his father a bit more. Is that a bad thing?”

Pier rolled his eyes and rested his head against the cool car window. That helped his current condition. Not much but it helped.

“How much did you drink last night? Or even better. What did you mix?”

“Can’t remember, don’t ask. Why did you turn right? It’s left for the shop.”

“I can see you’re suffering. I’m going to drop you off home. I’m going to go to the shop later so it will save me making the same journey several times. Go have a glass of water and then go to sleep. You look like shit.”

Pier chuckled weekly as he looked at his father. It was nice knowing his father wasn’t too angry at him. He guessed Rinald must have spoken with him and he made a note to text Rinald to thank him later. Soon they pulled up in front of the house.

“Alright. Go sleep. Call me if you need anything. Or Marco. Or Rinald. I will see you soon.”

Pier nodded and got out the car, making his way towards the entrance to the apartment building. Making his way up the stairs took way longer than it usually did. Damn the alcohol. Damn him for mixing all the alcohols. Just damn him. Once he unlocked the door to their flat, he stumbled inside and ran straight for the toilet, making it with milliseconds to spare before he threw up. Is this what death felt like? Pier doubted death could feel worse than the current state he was in. Once he was sure he wouldn’t throw up anymore, he flushed the water and then leaned against the tiled wall. The bathroom floor and walls were nice and cold. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate and he took it out of his pocket, expecting it to be his father. Instead it was Nic.

**_“Hey. Odd question I know though my dad is asking whether your dad is single?”_ **

Pier raised an eyebrow. Why the hell was Fabrizio asking whether his dad was single? Not thinking much on it he shrugged and typed out a reply.

**_“Yeah, he’s single. Married to his work as he says. Why?”_ **

After a few minutes Nic still hadn’t replied so Pier somehow managed to drag himself up from the bathroom floor and into his bedroom. The window in his room was open and the room was nice and cold. He didn’t even bother taking off his clothes before just falling into bed. He was about to close his eyes when his phone vibrated again.

**_“No idea. Fabrizio just asked. Anyway, I’m going to work on some music. I guess I’ll see you later tonight.”_ **

Pier wanted to reply but he decided against it. He needed to sleep this off if he wanted to be alive later tonight.

To Pier it only seemed like 10 minutes have passed when he woke up. However, the fact the dim evening light filling his room, as well as the smells coming from the kitchen meant that it was much later. Checking his phone, he saw that it was already 18:50. Sighing he sat up in bed and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt much better now, his head wasn’t hurting as much but he was starving, and he was more thirsty than he has ever been in his entire life. Getting up from his bed he made his way towards the kitchen to see his father busy cooking. As always when his father cooked the kitchen was a mess. It seemed that he was unable to cook without using at least 50 pots and bowls. Pier walked over to the fridge without saying a word and opened it, taking out a bottle of water and drinking straight from it. He was too thirsty to spend a few more seconds taking out a glass.

“Ah the joys of hangovers.”

Pier only forced a smile at his father as he made his way to the kitchen table. The radio was playing faintly in the background, ‘Roma Capoccia’ by Antonello Venditti, with his father singing along.

“What are you cooking?”

“Pule me Oriz.”

“Going with some good old Albanian cuisine.”

Ermal chuckled softly as he turned around to face his son.

“And why should I not? I’m sure they’d like to try something new. Plus, its simple enough that even the children should enjoy it.”

“I’m not complaining. Do you need some help cleaning up? It looks as if a tornado has been through here.”

Ermal rolled his eyes and checked on the dish that was now in the oven. 40 minutes in the oven and it would be ready. He should probably go and get ready. He had an urge to look exceptionally good tonight. He wanted to make a better ‘first’ impression on Pier’s friend and his dad.

“I’d appreciate that a lot. I’ll go and take a shower and start getting ready. Keep an eye on the clock. Turn the oven off in 40 minutes and slightly open the oven door but don’t take out the dish.”

Pier nodded and as his father left the kitchen, he got up to start loading some of the stuff in the dishwasher and washing the rest in the sink. He heard a knock on the door. Turning off the water, he dried his hands and made his way over to the door. Surely it couldn’t be the Mobrici’s. There was still an hour until they were supposed to come. Opening the door, Pier was met with Simone.

“Oh good. You’re alive.”

“Barely. Come on.”

He stepped aside as his friend came inside, locking the door behind him.

“So, your dad’s cooking? What’s the occasion? A date?”

“Nic and his family are coming over for dinner later. Dad invited them.”

Simone nodded as he made his way into the kitchen. He and Pier have been close friends since they were kids, so he felt right at home when visiting his friend and vice versa. Simone made his way straight to the fridge to grab a drink.

“Oooh. Seems Ermal is trying to make a good impression. Not that I know much about wine but the wine he got is the one my parents pull out for special occasions and he got two bottles of it.”

Pier raised an eyebrow at his friend as he resumed washing up the dishes.

“How about you try to make yourself useful and help me clean this mess? I’m sure it’ll go much quicker that way.”

Simone only shrugged and grabbed the packet of cleaning wipes and began wiping down the kitchen counters. As the two friends worked, Pier filled Simone in on what happened last night as well as the events of the morning. It didn’t take long for the two of them to finish and Pier went to the living room and from one of the upper cupboards took out one of the nicer tablecloths. He quickly got the ironing board and an iron and turned it on to let it warm up. In the meantime, Simone had made himself comfortable on the sofa. A few moments later, Ermal came into the living room, with a towel around his waist, his hair dripping water.

“Oh, hi Simone. Pier, which suit do you think I should wear tonight? The grey one with a blue tie or the maroon one with no tie and a black shirt?”

Pier put the iron down and looked at his father with a raised eyebrow. Which suit should he wear?

“Um…neither? We’re eating at home. Throw on some black jeans and a shirt and you’re good to go.”

“But I want to make a good impression. I doubt I made a very good one earlier today.”

Pier rolled his eyes, this time making sure that his father saw. Sometimes he wondered what was going on in his father’s mind.

“So, you’re going to overdress yourself and look like an idiot?”

“Thanks son. Simone?”

Simone looked up from his phone to look at Ermal.

“Pier is right. Honestly smart casual is the way to go. Otherwise if Nic’s dad doesn’t get all dressed up, you won’t make him feel bad.”

Ermal only nodded and disappeared from the living room, leaving Pier to bury his face in his hands and shake his head. What on earth was going on?

“Pier! When you’re done ironing the tablecloth can you bring me the iron and ironing board?”

Pier only rolled his eyes once again and finished ironing the tablecloth. He asked Simone to put it on the dining table whilst he took the iron and ironing board to his father. His father was standing in the middle of his bedroom, wearing his boxers and staring at his wardrobe.

“I have too many shirts to choose from.”

“And they’re all ugly. Just go for the dark green, flowery, silky kimono style one. That one’s nice at least.”

“Thank you for insulting my shirts. I truly appreciate that. Fine, I’ll take your advice but only because I don’t have much time. Do you want me to iron a shirt for you?”

“Do I have to wear one?” The look his father gave him was the only answer he needed. “Fine, I’ll go and get the red one from my wardrobe and then I’ll set the table.”

He quickly went to his room and grabbed the shirt from his wardrobe and gave it to his father before making his way over to the kitchen, where Simone was polishing a candelabra. A candelabra? Was his friend losing his mind as well?

“Do I even want to ask?”

“Set the mood?”

“What fucking mood?”

“Are you blind?”

“No?”

Simone made a frustrated sound, before he opened a cupboard to grab candles from it.

“Never mind. Right. I’m going to set it on the table and then I’m going to rush off. What time are you leaving for Bari tomorrow?”

Pier shrugged.

“Sometime in the early afternoon I think.”

“Well text me tomorrow and I’ll meet you at the station for a coffee before you go. Right, have fun.”

And with that he was off. Pier only shrugged trying to think what his friend meant when he asked him if he was blind. He quickly took out plates from the cupboards and walked to the living room to put them on the dining table, before going back to the kitchen and coming back with glasses for water and wine, as well as cutlery. He had just finished lighting the candles when there was a knock on the door. Suddenly, his father appeared as if out of thin air.

“Go and get changed. I’ll get the door.”

Pier only shrugged and walked to his bedroom to find the ironed shirt on a hanger. Ermal made his way towards the door, with a final glance at his reflection in the mirror, he opened the door with a smile.

“Buonasera! Come in, I hope you’re hungry.”

Fabrizio stepped inside, followed by two younger children and Nic. As he took off his jacket, Ermal nearly had to bite the inside of his cheek to not gasp at the sight. He was wearing black jeans with a white shirt which looked amazing in contrast to his tanned and tattooed skin and dark hair. So, Pier and Simone were right. Smart casual was the way to go. Fabrizio smiled at Ermal as helped his daughter take off her jacket and shoes.

“Thank you for inviting us once again. It was really nice of you. So, this is Libero.” He pointed to his youngest son, who waved at Ermal. “And this is my daughter Anita.”

The little girl looked at him with curious eyes. “You have very pretty hair mister.”

Ermal chuckled softly and crouched down in front of her. “Thank you. Though sometimes it’s hard to maintain and I just want to cut it all off.”

As soon as he said that, he wanted to burst out laughing. Ermal didn’t think he’s ever seen a child give him a more scandalized look than the one Anita had just given him.

Looking up he saw Fabrizio smiling at him and Ermal knew that tonight’s dinner would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Sorry for how long it took me to upload chapter 4. It's that time of the year where university and work are keeping me busy.   
> Let me know what you think about this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I haven't updated "When in London" in ages but uni work happened and then I just lost the inspiration for it. But I have this new idea and I hope that it actually gets somewhere.


End file.
